


应景观光旅游车

by jokerli



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerli/pseuds/jokerli





	应景观光旅游车

昨天的电台，真的把我差点锤成痴呆。  
20141217-20190517这两个日子我记下了！

所以！这是一辆应景的车，这是一辆有意义的，这是一辆你懂我懂大家懂的车！

 

来吧！来狗真人吧！谁怕谁啊！

 

*现实向 

*一切都是我的臆想 

*一切都是我的YY

*勿上升真人

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
12月的首尔到处洋溢着圣诞节的气息，街上随处可见的圣诞树，商店里琳琅满目的红帽子，孩子们头上的鹿角装饰，连电台里也时不时传来“all I want for Christmas is you”。

这是一年里李东海第二喜欢的月份了，第一喜欢的是4月，因为那是李赫宰的生日。

很难得的清闲的星期三，李东海特地一天都吃得很清淡，晚上更是只喝了一杯果汁。他和自己男朋友已经好久没有亲热了，行程的忙碌，身体的不适，让热恋中的小情侣不得不清汤寡水的过了一个多月。

这周开始有难得的几天空闲，李东海今天早早回到他们的秘密基地，打扫卫生，换洗床单，摆上香薰蜡烛，就等男朋友来共度良宵了。

他和男朋友有一间共同拥有的物业，平时他们还是住宿舍并不住这里，以投资的名义买下，房子里只有最简单的家具和最基本的能维持生命的食物，每次来就是做/爱，有时是趁着行程的间隙过来迅速解决战斗，有时是偷跑出来悄悄过上一夜，极少时候可以像今天这样，舒舒服服的准备好在这里过两天二人世界，进行负距离的交流。

李赫宰白天去了一趟家里的面包店，晚上和朋友有约，回秘密基地前收到李东海的短信，说是吃的用的他都带过去了，让李赫宰什么都别买了。但是路过便利店时，李赫宰想了想，还是进去揣了几包拉面出来，要干力气活呢，怎么能没有拉面。

开门进屋，灯光是暖人的黄色，屋子里飘散着若有若无的熏香，李东海不在客厅，李赫宰赶紧趁他现在溜进厨房把拉面藏进柜子，然后若无其事的给自己倒了杯水，往卧室走去。

一进门还是没看到人，倒是听到浴室里传来声音，李赫宰喊了一声“东海？”就推门而入，不看不知道，一看真是吓一跳。

李东海一边淋浴一边拿着一根按/摩/棒在自己给自己扩/张！

他一手撑在墙上，上身微微向前弯曲，双腿略张开，另一只手正扶着按摩棒在身后的小穴慢慢地进进出出。

李赫宰激动得差点没把手里的杯子扔出去。

听到他的开门声，李东海转过头，透过带水珠的玻璃也能看到他微红的眼角。

这谁能顶得住？

李赫宰连忙把水杯放下，他感觉自己的小兄弟在以秒为单位迅速起立中，但不知为何他反而放慢了动作，缓缓地打开淋浴间的门，把水关上，李东海在他靠近时抬眼看向他，目光有点迷离。

“赫，唔...我弄...弄不好。”

这根本顶不住！

“我帮你。”李赫宰弯下身子去亲吻对方的额头，而后又伸出一只手抚摸对方的肩颈，另一只手接过按摩棒，开始轻轻搅动。他怀里的人立刻喘息得像是要窒息一般，随着按摩棒的深入，呻吟也逐渐溢了出来。

“我们海海怎么今天这么乖？”李赫宰把按摩棒抽离，换上自己的手指，“自己给自己扩张？就这么想哥哥来操你吗？嗯？”

“唔...想…” 

还不等人回答完毕，李赫宰就凑上去吮吸李东海两片薄唇，把一切暧昧呻吟统统吃进肚子里。李东海在上下夹击中很快软了腿，李赫宰轻轻把手指抽出，拿到李东海眼前晃悠了两下。

“海海果然是水做的，都湿透了呢。”

早已不是第一次做爱亲热，但李东海还是脸都红透了。

草草拿浴巾给男朋友擦了水，李赫宰托起李东海的屁股，一把把人抱起来朝卧室走去，一边走一边在两瓣蜜桃臀上不轻不重的揉捏。

走到床边也没有要把人放下的意思，而是托着东海一起坐下。刚才在浴室蹭上了水，T恤有些湿了，李赫宰迅速把衣服脱掉丢在一旁，露出精瘦的上半身，肌肉并不明显，但纹理清晰好看，李东海暗暗吞了吞口水，伸手抚摸面前的腹肌。  
李赫宰靠在床头，小老虎顺势趴在他身上和他接吻，李赫宰的手在大腿和臀部之间游走，当东海渐渐把吻扩张到他脖颈处的时候，他将尚且湿润的指尖直接探进穴口，浅浅搅动起来。

“额...嗯...赫宰。”李东海因为连续的抚摸下腹一热，分身变得敏感起来，然后就听到李赫宰用慵懒而上挑的音调对着爱人的耳边说：“乖，帮我把裤子脱了，嗯？”

李东海被这有魔咒般的尾音勾得脸上一烫，却也乖乖地替人解开牛仔裤的扣子拉链，在那人的配合之下先脱下长裤，再轻轻剥下内裤。

李赫宰有些等不及了，立即把人往上一捞，稍稍昂起头，一边挺着分身缓缓磨蹭爱人早已肿胀的下体，一边继续将指尖深入穴口。

被插入的时候李东海不受控制的颤了一下，虽然刚才已经扩张过了，但李赫宰这下一次进三根手指，还是让他兴奋不已，他没有躲，只是越发专注的用舌头扫过李赫宰脖子侧面的肌肉。

“痒痒...” 李赫宰被触感弄得轻笑了一声，忍不住揉李东海的头发，然后在怀里人抬起头的时候专注的吻他好看的眼睛，同时他另一只手缓缓用力，全部没入紧致甬道里，去撩拨那一小块软肉。  
隔了一会就开始来回抽动手指，扣住李东海的臀部不让他乱动，接着用他的性器直接和东海的那根贴在一起，能清晰感受到对面那根充血勃起的过程。

李东海的穴道已经很湿了，分身也被前列腺液沾得光亮亮的，和李赫宰的紧紧贴在一起，情不自禁的来回挤压摩擦着。

“等不及了？”李赫宰故意调笑道，“那坐上来自己动好不好？你不是经常说要在我上面嘛。”

李东海抬眼自觉狠狠地瞪了一眼，但还是默默撑起身子，抬起屁股，握住尺寸饱满的小赫宰，往自己后穴送去。  
李赫宰一动不动的注视着他，这种被观赏的错觉让他腿根发软，他喘着气一点一点把身子往下沉。  
准备充分的后穴很快将李赫宰的龟头含了进去，被侵入的括约肌不断紧缩，使得李赫宰发出低沉的哼声，他不断用手来回抚摸李东海跨在他腰两侧的大腿，下身往上一顶，迫使李东海将他的阴茎吃到底。

“额啊...”李东海软着音调叫出声，这段时间的性事空白让李东海低估了李赫宰性器进去的深度，他控制不住的哆嗦，引得穴道一阵收缩，把小赫宰紧紧吸住。

“我们海海太棒了。”李赫宰的声音因为快感有些性感得发腻，他稍稍托起李东海的翘臀，试探着让东海晃了晃身体，镶嵌在体内的巨根微微蹭了一下，穴道开始苏醒，于是李东海自动抬起更多，复而又往下。  
熟悉的感觉带来有些微妙的愉悦，李东海抿着唇努力摆好身体，试着抬腰，有节奏的耸动自己，用后穴去套弄小赫宰。

平时原本乘骑的时候就不多，李东海抬腰和下坐的姿势都有些不熟练，但李赫宰被这幅生疏却埋头努力的模样勾得神魂颠倒，还要费力忍耐想要翻身把他操透的冲动。

“海海，动的时候不要来回晃太厉害，先幅度小一点，嗯啊，就是这样，乖。”

“腰上用劲，不用抬太高，对....唔...坐下来的时候要稍微晃一下腰，在用巧劲借力往上抬...”

“嗯....唔...宝贝学得真快，现在可以快一点了，舒不舒服？”

露骨又详细的指导让李东海完全红了脸，但他也得了趣，穴道已经完全松软，房间里甚至能清楚听到阴茎挤开穴口时发出的水声。

“啊哈..赫..唔”

他调整了一下角度，使得小赫宰跟东海的前列腺狠狠打了一个照面，东海舒服得叫喊了出来。  
李赫宰被粘腻的呻吟和清晰的水声刺激，配着李东海主动把小赫宰操进身体的样子，简直让他快要失控。  
于是逐渐拿过主动权，先使性器抽出大半，只余龟头被紧咬住，而后又卡着东海的腰用力坐下来，爽得东海身子发颤，坐下后还抓着屁股晃晃，让性器继续搅动一番。

“海海...舒服么？”

“舒....服...你专心...啊...专心一点。”

“乖，哥哥让你再舒服点。”李赫宰软着身子哄道，然后一个翻身把人压倒，直起身子托住对方的腿窝往上一折，整根重重的撞了进去，没有给一点适应的时间，一下接一下的立刻撞了起来。

李东海立刻大叫了起来，他觉得只是被这样按着操了十几下，阴囊就软胀起来，马上就有快要射了的感觉。李赫宰一眼就感觉到小老虎的状态，赶紧停下来撕开安全套戴上，几秒钟的时间让李东海能稍作喘息，然后又一次用力插了进去。

这次是从背后，李东海的腰肢自然的软了下去，圆润的屁股高高翘起，时不时被李赫宰拍两下，变成粉红色的一片。  
两人交合处的水声已经是“咕叽咕叽”的响，让李东海有些神志不清，连自己被插得叫个不停都听不清了。

他甚至连自己射出来都不知道，只是被突然攀升的快感逼出眼泪，腰身无意识的耸动着，又一次被赫宰给操射了。还射得断断续续的，几乎每一次被小赫宰撞一下，就会从铃口出射出一股精液来。

“海海你射了呢。”李赫宰持续在穴道里抽插着，一边俯下身吻住东海脸侧滑落的生理性泪水，看着对方还未从高潮里恢复过来的失神模样，李赫宰加速顶弄，把穴口撞得发烫，搂着他也射了出来。

退出来把安全套扔掉，李赫宰从后面抱着人，又把半硬的分身塞进穴道。

李东海懒懒的抬手挥了一下膀子，表示不满。  
“你干嘛啦....”

“休息，休息一下，”李赫宰笑得满足，“我就放进去休息一下。”

还未等两人喘平了气，李赫宰的手机就响了起来，上面灵九的名字跟着铃声疯狂蹦跶着。

李赫宰没多想就接了起来，上次没行程的时候没接到忙内弟弟的电话，被好高音轰炸了好久，“银赫哥一点都不爱我了！”，噩梦般的回忆李赫宰不想再经历一次。

“啊~~灵九。”李赫宰本想开着小车对弟弟撒一把黄色狗粮，故意用事后音接起电话。

随即被怀里的人用屁股狠狠撞了一下，小老虎龇牙道：“别这样！”，突然的刺激让赫宰没注意就呻吟了一声出来。

正在做电台节目的厉旭内心一个硕大的“卧槽”，赶紧问了一句“哥，你在干嘛？”

李赫宰一边应付着厉旭，一边制服着身下捣乱的小老虎。小老虎扭着屁股让他出来，他一个不留神，性器就滑了出来。“滑出来了。”他轻轻说，转头继续回答厉旭的问题。

电话那头的厉旭问了两句越发觉得不对劲，赶紧发出一阵大笑掩盖住电话那头的暧昧响动，并且立即让赫宰跟电台观众打招呼。

结果可能是平时哥哥弟弟之间的骗局太多，李赫宰以为厉旭是又在开玩笑，选择不怎么相信，继续慵懒道：

“说什么？”

“现在是放送中，哥。” （你和东海哥又在搞什么鬼！赶紧给我换个正常声音！）

“放送中？”（呀，灵九你个小骗子又想骗你哥。）

厉旭持续大（提）笑（醒），赫宰这才拍拍东海对他做了一个“嘘”的动作，东海白了他一眼，说了句“肯定不是直...”，话音没落就被赫宰捂住嘴，睁个大眼睛忽闪忽闪的，把“播”字吞了回去。

“真的呀，现在是直播中啊。” （东海哥你快闭嘴吧！）

“啊，我现在在宿舍呢，怎么你说的跟不是直播似的。”（灵九你死定了这回！）

东海因为凑得近也听到了厉旭的话，于是也乖乖闭嘴，钻进赫宰怀里等他打完电话。

挂了电话，赫宰把手机往旁边一丢，低头问李东海：“我抱你去洗澡？”

“嗯。”李东海把头卡在李赫宰的肩窝，“刚才我的声音不会被听到吧？”

“不会，再说听到又怎么样，我都说了我在宿舍，你在旁边有什么奇怪的。”李赫宰摸摸自家宝贝的头，起身把人抱去浴室了。  
夜还长着呢...


End file.
